


Handsy Trina

by PlayfulMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swingtown
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Teasing, did i mention jealousy and teasing?, flirty Trina Decker, jealous!Regina, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: Five times Regina caught Emma with a very handsy Trina Decker ...





	1. Trina Decker shows up in Storybrooke, Friday

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of interest in this, so here it goes!

"Well well - This town gets more and more attractive by the minute."

Was Regina flirting with her? Emma halted in her steps toward a very familiar-looking brunette wiht a very UNfamiliar grin plastered on her face. It was ... flirtatious. Free-spirited, she dared to think.

"Don't tell me you dislike a compliment," the young woman teased, sashaying over to where Emma stood. The silky dress that dipped down to a V between the woman's breasts gave an ample view to which Emma was unaccustomed. To the sheriff's horror, she stared at the woman's chest as she listened. "Ah, there we are ... just struck dumb by a woman who knows how to flaunt her body. I see."

Emma's lips moved as if she wished to speak, but no words came out. A few sounds, but nothing more.

Was Regina coming onto her?!

"Ooh," the woman grinned again flirtatiously, approaching the blonde who stood in tight jeans and a tank top under that jacket to notice something most amusing attached to the beautiful woman's belt. "Hmm, an officer, are we?" Upon closer inspection of the badge, the woman licked her lips and traced her index finger over the top of the enticing badge. "Mmm, Sheriff ... even better. I've never seduced a sheriff before."

Definitely NOT Regina then. But who was she? Had Emma still not said a word?! And why was she letting this woman touch her badge?

Emma was just about to force out a greeting when a sharp voice cut through her bumbling silence.

Regina stood with angry hands on angry hips: "Just what the hell is this?"

It was Regina - just like the look-alike that had been flirting with Emma. But ... what was going on?

Emma went pale at how it must look that she was so clearly ogling the strange twin of sorts, keeping her hands stiffly at her sides as she turned to the mayor and shrugged helplessly - stunned when the mayor's look-alike spoke up for them both.

"This is a private conversation that-" but the woman stopped short when she also noticed the woman standing ten feet from them at the corner of the quiet street. Was that her twin of some sort? Could it be?

"Gold?" Regina called out, irritated and assuming he was the culprit.

"Gold?" the woman's apparent twin chuckled, fingering Emma's badge again - drawn to the blond woman's nervous twitching. She had more questions about her similarities to the harsh-looking woman glaring at them, but Emma was so much more pleasant to look at - so appetizingly nervous. "God, you're cute."

"Step away from our town sheriff," Regina just nearly growled, storming over to stand purposefully at Emma's side - hands on her hips. "My name is Regina Mills - who are you and why have you come here?"

"I'm Trina Decker, and I'm just passing through," the woman smiled to spite the other woman's angry snarl. "And what's it to you why I'm here?"

"I'm the mayor of this town."

Then Trina laughed - she laughed! - and Emma seriously worried for the woman's life. Regina's eyes looked angry enough to burn through them both.

"Oh my god! You're the mayor! Hell of a welcome party!" Trina laughed freely, unafraid of the scathing brunette who bore an unmistakable resemblance to her. "You uh ... you look just like me. It's kind of weird."

"Maybe someone cloned me as some sort of sick joke."

Trina laughed again, and that time it actually relaxed Emma a little. It made her smile.

"Will you quit looking at my clone like that?" Regina snapped, whacking Emma gently on her arm. Taken aback, Emma apologized with confusion and then pouted at her immediate and thoughtless reaction.

"Wow, whipped much?" Trina smirked at them both, leaving Emma an apologetic smirk.

"She is no such thing, and she's on duty, so if you will just leave her be-"

"I wasn't HURTING her!" Trina sighed, tracing fingers down Emma's forearm through the sheriff's jacket, earning a very satisfying shiver from the silent blonde. "Until next time, Blondie."

Once Trina was off walking the other way down the street, Emma finally exhaled only to feel the back of Regina's hand on her arm. It wasn't a tender gesture - it felt more like Regina was forcing distance between them - but it relaxed Emma regardless.

"You idiot! What did you think you were doing?!"

"She's ... she's kind of right ..." Emma said sorely, rubbing her arm as if Regina's whack had hurt her. "And I'm NOT on duty, by the way. I'm on lunch."

"Oh, excuse me. I should have let some stranger to our town violate you in public."

"She wasn't VIOLATING me! Don't be so dramatic. Jesus, what side of the bed did you wake up on?"

"Just don't let me see you with her again until I figure out who exactly she is!" Regina hissed, pointing a threatening finger to Emma's chest before pivoting on her heel and clicking her way off to her car.

Emma sighed, cleared her throat, and continued on down the road toward Granny's. Sometimes even lunch was complicated.


	2. Trina has a drink with Emma at Granny's that evening, Friday

Emma was sitting in a booth with Mary Margaret and Belle for the first part of the evening, where they all ate dinner together over smiles and stories. After Belle left and David stole Mary Margaret away, Emma opted to stay for a hot chocolate which quickly turned into a drink of mixed liquor at Ruby's behest. The two friends spoke in short bursts when Ruby wasn't busy with customers, leaving Emma well and truly alone in her booth when Trina Decker walked into Granny's.

Seeing as it was late in the day and Trina looked like the mirror image of a most feared authority of the town, everyone knew about her. The news travelled fast, and that was why there was only a small moment of tenseness from the customers at the bar when Trina walked in. After everyone settled, there was only one tense customer left - the sheriff seated facing the doorway in her lonely booth.

"Seat yourself!" Ruby called out from behind the counter, pouring another round of shots for the dwarves over another burst of laughter.

Trina grinned and walked over to Emma's booth, aroused at the way Emma pulled her eyes away and refused to let her gaze linger on Trina. The flirtatious brunette had never met anyone quite like Emma - a woman with a knowing stare of the female form, but too hesitant to enjoy it.

"I found you."

Emma allowed her eyes up from the table, fighting her instincts to offer Trina a seat or suggest they talk over drinks. Earlier that day, Regina had made it very clear that Emma was not to fraternize with this "clone" of sorts. If she respected Regina at all, she was not to make a mockery of her by giving in the flirtations of this look-alike. So she sat nervous as Trina slipped into the booth across from her, grinning.

"I guess I understand what all the jitters are about now," Trina teased, winking over at Ruby when the waitress looked over to see if Trina wanted to order.

When Emma blinked curiously at her, Trina smiled brightly.

"You know - the mayor. Man does she ever have you wrapped around her little finger, huh?"

The sparkle in Trina's eyes made Emma weak. It was the same look she had imagined on Regina's face a thousand times over, but the woman seated across from her wasn't Regina. She only LOOKED like Regina. And with that hypnotic view down the valley of the woman's breasts ... it was a crime to keep those breasts as concealed as Regina did.

"... I said I was sorry she got to you first," Trina chuckled when she noticed Emma ogling her and saying nothing. Again.

Emma snapped her eyes up to Trina's, showing an instinctive longing she had always felt for that beautiful face. She had to say something - it was becoming absolutely ridiculous. But she couldn't offer that woman a drink - the woman who could so easily tease and titillate her. After all, if she ever really wanted a chance with Regina, she had to heed the mayor's wishes. Didn't she?

"You look like your head's about to explode," Trina teased again, signalling over to Ruby who made her way over and flirted with Trina over the beautiful woman's order of scotch. Hard liquor for a hard conversation Emma thought. Not that she was doing any of the talking.

Once Ruby left to get their drinks, Trina linked her hands together just under her chin and analyzed Emma with an appreciative smile. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder how I might get you to speak to me."

Uh oh. Emma's first thought was Regina sitting in her lap, and she shivered at the very thought. Damnit, she hadn't ever been able to stop thinking about Regina. Why would she start then? Suddenly it was all she could think about - Regina teasing her, grinding down on top of her, teasing kisses at the sides of Emma's lips, those feminine hands moving over Emma's shoulders ...

"Maybe she's cast a spell on you," Trina laughed, and then Emma blinked her way back into their conversation.

"It's ... not a spell," she said shakily, almost sounding disappointed.

Trina felt for the quiet blonde. She reached out and took Emma's hand in hers, stroking her thumb over it. She could see that there was a longing in Emma's eyes that wasn't for her, but she so longed to put a smile on the sheriff's face. "Well, what do you say we make her a little jealous then?"

Emma's eyes went wide. Make Regina jealous? Why on earth would she be jealous? And how would -

Her train of thought froze when Trina went to sit on her side of the booth, her body freezing up just as quickly as her mind. Could she tell Trina no when she looked so much like Regina? When she only wanted to make her smile?

"Why don't you tell me about her?" Trina said kindly, putting her hand on Emma's knee as if it were an innocent gesture. But the tingles it gave Emma were embarrassingly strong. Then Trina pulled her hand away, smiling. "Sorry ... I forgot how much I look like her."

Trina was still smiling when Ruby came and served them their drinks. The flirty waitress was grinning from ear-to-ear when she saw how stiff Emma was next to Regina's look-alike. She knew it - Emma was in love - but it had been difficult to know for sure as Regina would never invade the sheriff's personal space so easily. It was very revealing to see.

"That'll be all, Ruby," Emma muttered, not angry so much as horrified that her feelings were so obvious next to the beautiful brunette.

"Are you sure?" Ruby smirked, teasing her friend as only she could. She left after Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back in the booth.

The action gave Trina, however, more than enough space to slip in closer next to Emma. She reached out both of their drinks, offering Emma the glass with more scotch and fewer rocks.

Emma couldn't help but smile at last. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Trina laughed back, brightening significantly when Emma did. "Mmm ... I have the right to remain silent, don't I?"

Emma smiled and took the glass, taking a healthy sip and putting it back down on the table as her nose scrunched up. "Jesus, it's been a while since I had scotch on the rocks. Actually the last time was with ... never mind."

"Regina? That's her name right?"

Emma nodded, looking down into the glass. Smile gone.

"Yeah, I heard about her," Trina said, taking a sip of her own drink and then twisting a little in her seat to put her hand on Emma's shoulder over the woman's jacket. And damnit if those arms didn't feel well-muscled. "Mmm ... but not nearly enough about you ..."

"Trina-"

"I know, I'm sure she told you to stay away from me," Trina giggled: "But I've never been very good at following through on orders. Unlike you, Beautiful."

Emma suddenly felt very uncomfortable, unused to being referred to in such a way, and Trina pulled back a little when she noticed.

"How about we have a drink and you tell me all about this sexy mayor?"

Emma almost spit out the hot cocao she'd taken in between sips of scotch, snorting as she forced the water down. NO ONE talked about Regina Mills like that publicly. Not ever.

As Emma drank and eased up a little, Trina found herself really enjoying her time with the high-strung sheriff. Trina even sidled up a little closer as she herself loosened up, whispering something to Emma when the mood for teasing struck her again.

"Have you ever kissed a woman before, Sheriff?"

Emma's heart started racing, a curt nod her only answer to the warm breath against her ear, trying to ignore the beautiful woman pressing into her side. Trina looked so much like Regina - would she feel like Regina? Would she KISS like Regina? Not that she was kissing Trina. She was NOT kissing Trina.

"And have you touched a woman?" Trina whispered hotly into Emma's ear, moaning at the luscious blonde curls tickling her nose. Trina had always wanted to take a gorgeous, curly blonde into her bed.

Again Emma nodded.

"Mmm," Trina purred into her ear. "You are more appetizing by the minute ..."

Emma blushed and fought the urge to put her arm around the woman who looked so incredibly like Regina. The last thing she wanted to do was invite more touching and upset Regina when she eventually walked in on the sight, but Trina was so inviting.

When Trina noticed Regina coming up the steps to Granny's, she shimmied between Emma and the diner table, leaning over Emma just enough to impose her lips against the opposite side of Emma's neck. Immediately, Emma's hands went up as if in surrender, stuck in the booth and unknowing of exactly what to do. It felt so good, but she knew it was wrong. Trina simply wasn't Regina. But damn if the attention didn't feel warm and tempting ...

"You're assaulting my sheriff now?" Regina snapped, her voice right at Emma's side who shifted away under Trina while the town stranger pulled herself off.

Trina rolled her eyes. "I wasn't assaulting her. I was trying to relax her - you've got her all ... stiff."

Emma blushed red at the implications of that, trying to find her voice.

"Look at her!" Trina said, standing from the booth to gesture over to the shy and uncertain blonde. "She's practically mute around me. What do you think THAT might mean?"

Regina ignored Trina's words and shoved the woman toward the door of the diner, anger seething through her eyes. "If you ever try to take advantage of Emma Swan again, I'm going to make you sorry you ever visited this town, Harlot."

"She wants you!" Trina shouted but without all the practiced anger of Regina's glaring tone. "She wants you and she lets me so close because I look like you! How can you be so blind as to-"

Regina braced her hands on the booth's table with a bang, watching with a glare as everyone in the diner focused back on their dinner and drinks.

"You will get out of my line sight or so help me," Regina hissed, so physically imposing that Trina slipped out from the booth. She had never seen a person so angry.

"This isn't over," Trina said over her shoulder, leaving Ruby a generous tip on the counter and letting herself out.

Taking a deep breath in and out, Regina leaned over the table, her voice softening as she looked down to Emma on her own in the unassuming booth.

"What is THIS, Miss Swan?"

Emma looked to where Regina gestured - the mostly finished glasses of scotch. Nervous, Emma shrugged.

Regina wanted to drop her head in her hands at the frustration of it all, but instead reached out and pulled the glasses away. Strictness and anger always worked better to control things than weaker emotions, so she hardened herself.

"No more drinking with that woman. Do you hear me? She's trying to take advantage of you, and you figure yourself some unbreakable knight, so you just let her. But trust me, that woman wants trouble."

Emma blinked up at Regina curiously. Wondering if Regina had heard all the things Trina had said. "Uh ... y-yeah. Okay."

"Don't just blindly agree with me," Regina said a little softer, wanting to reach out across the table to take Emma's face in her hands, but refraining. "Do you see what I'm saying? That she's playing with your emotions?"

But Emma knew that Trina just wanted to make Regina jealous to make Regina see what Emma really wanted. Still, it was getting confusing, so Emma could see what Regina meant.

"Yeah ... I think it's just been a long day."

"Miss Swan, if you want to just sit for a drink while that woman's in town ... you can stop by for my cider."

Emma's eyes lit up at the invitation. Had Regina really meant to invite her over? Whenever Emma wanted? "Uh I ... yeah ... kay."

Regina smiled only for a brief portion of a second, and then lifted herself again, taking the glasses of scotch with her to the front counter where she paid for them. While she was at the counter, of course, she couldn't help herself from instructing Ruby to call her if Trina was in there bothering Emma again - slipping a fifty for her troubles.

Ruby's eyes went wide at the ridiculous sum of money for a phone call, and smiled as Regina left. It was Regina's strange, overbearing way of protecting Emma.

Emma watched Regina go, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. Maybe Trina was right about the jealousy thing, but there was no way Emma was going to threaten whatever Regina was feeling by betraying orders. So she hurried back to her place that night alone. Emma rested in her bed that night with thoughts of Regina - imagining it had been Regina leaning over her body like Trina had, whispering to her. Emma eagerly touched herself at the very idea. And she happily fell asleep imagining the mayor undressing for her, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Regina Mills is jealous just makes it that much sweeter ...
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments - they are a huge inspiration to post regularly.  
> Three more chapters to go!


	3. Trina tries to get arrested, Saturday

A car went flying down the street while Emma was on patrol, so she went after it, making sure not to put anyone in danger as she did so, flicking on the sirens to see the unfamiliar car pull over haphazardly by the curb. Frowning, Emma noticed the license plate as she parked. California. That could only mean one thing.

When Emma slipped out of her car with her ticket pad in-hand, Trina's head popped out from her own car window, grinning mischievously: "Was I going too fast, Sheriff?"

That face - that beautiful, angelic face ... Emma strictly demanded herself to remain professional. This was not Regina smiling so perfectly at her, and Emma was on duty, damnit. She didn't HAVE to fall stupid at this woman's charms and temptations. She could control herself somehow.

So Emma walked over to the side of the woman's car and asked for her license and registration in as cold and indifferent a tone as she could manage.

"I really hope I didn't get you in trouble last night," Trina smiled openly. "But did it work?"

Emma's mouth opened and shut, unknowing of what to do. Shyly, she answered a quiet "Yes" and went to processing the woman's ticket.

"This is right where she works, isn't it?" Trina teased, making one of the cutest faces Emma had ever seen. If Regina ever did that, Emma was certain she would melt on the spot.

"Uh ..."

"Right over there?" Trina asked, gesturing to the corner of the street they were on toward City Hall. "It's small, but then again, this is a small town ... and it looks like a government building."

"Trina ..."

"And I think you have to search me if I say there could be drugs on me, right?"

Emma wanted to laugh, but she wasn't sure she could. The whole situation was so ridiculously strange. Patting down Regina ... Emma took a moment just to push that thought far, FAR away. This wasn't Regina. Nope, not that tight-laced, impossible, but lovable woman. THIS woman only LOOKED like Regina.

But DAMN did she look like her.

"You'd only be doing your job ..." Trina teased cruelly, enjoying herself to no end. Their little games were great exhibitionist fun for her, and she loved being Emma's outlet in one small sense. Emma obviously was desperate to touch Regina - desperate. And there Trina was with exactly the same body. The situation had its perks ...

Emma sighed, ripping off the messy ticket for Trina and putting the pad of paper down on the hood of the car. "You have drugs on you?"

"I have been known to indulge," Trina smirked, giving in to one of her own fantasies of being thrown around by a police officer as she remained in the driver's seat when Emma gestured for her to get out. Trina just shrugged, reminding Emma of Regina's impossible nature. It was painfully arousing for the sheriff who then pulled the woman's door opened.

"Come on - don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Trina turned to let her feet out, but then leaned back to make Emma's job more difficult indeed. "You'll just have to come and get me ..."

Regina Mills was in her office when she heard her assistant saying she could see through the window that Sheriff Swan was manhandling someone she thought to be her boss! Relieved when she saw Regina behind her and that it couldn't have been the mayor, the assistant went back to her desk while Regina stormed to the window. Wide-eyed, Regina watched as Emma dragged Trina out of her side of the car, expertly pinning the woman's arm behind her back, and bringing Trina over to the hood of the car. Leaning her over it in an inappropriate position given the length of Trina's short dress.

Regina's heart raced at the sight accidentally. Trina certainly DID look like her, and Emma was moving her around with such ease though the movements were professional on Emma's part. Trina was squirming, making things difficult as Emma went to work patting her down.

Enraged, Regina stomped her way out of the building and down the street.

Emma was awkwardly patting Trina's hips down when she heard that incredibly familiar voice piercing through the strange moment.

"SHERIFF SWAN you will stop that this INSTANT!"

Emma's hand paused by Trina's thigh while the woman bent over her car was eagerly purring and squirming: "Come on, don't stop now ... it was just getting good."

Regina was still storming over while Emma stood up - no longer bent over the woman in question.

"Handcuff this floozy immediately," Regina demanded, finally standing at Emma's side. "Handcuff her and I'LL search her."

Emma thought her mind would implode on itself. Regina and her look-alike ... Regina feeling the woman up ... Emma seriously thought she might pass out there in the middle of the street.

"She ... sh-she ... w- ... uh ..."

"Why are you so protective?" Trina interrupted pointedly toward Regina, still feeling Emma's hand pinning her wrist to her back. "She's just doing her job, and you have no right to come down and tell her to stop. Unless you feel something for her, that is ...?"

"Can you gag her, too?" Regina all but growled, putting a very small smile on Emma's face. Regina could have such a dark and entertaining sense of humor.

"What's wrong, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, keeping Trina easily pinned even when the woman was obviously trying to squirm away. It looked as though it took no effort on Emma's part, and that confused Regina. Did it arouse her ...? No ...

"I ..." Regina cleared her throat. "I wouldn't want her embarrassing you, Sheriff."

"Embarrassing me how?"

"By making a mockery of your job," Regina said seriously. "By ... trying to ... lure you to touch her maybe ..."

Oh, so that was it. Regina was afraid she was going to touch her. But that meant- Oh. Regina DID feel something for her beyond control. It was jealousy - Trina had been right.

"Yeah," Emma said, analyzing Regina's face very carefully. "Wouldn't want that, would we?"

Trina kept her position, proud of Emma for finally finding a voice until Regina frustratedly walked away, back to her office.

"You're trouble," Emma smirked when the woman couldn't see it - pulling her up from the hood of the car. "You know that?"

"So I've been told," Trina teased, massaging her wrist when Emma finally released it.

"And I think we both know you don't have any illegal substances on you, so get outta here."

Authoritative Emma was turning Trina on, but she knew Emma's heart belonged to Regina, and Regina was an awfully jealous woman, so she just smiled. "Guilty as charged ..."

"I can tear up that ticket, too, if you promise me you'll quit upsetting the mayor. She's gonna be busting my balls all week if you keep this up."

"Your balls?" Trina flirted, glancing down to Emma's groin.

Emma rolled her eyes: "It's a phrase. So. Whaddya say?"

"I say I'm doing you a favor, but if that's the choice I have, Sweetheart, I'd rather see you happy. So I'll keep the ticket."

"Jesus Christ ..."

"And I'll see you around, Handsome."

Emma sighed and watched Trina drive off. She stood with both hands on her hips, just shaking her head, but wondering if maybe Trina was onto something. Regina certainly reacted to the teases and attentions of the other woman - becoming more transparent with every interaction.

Emma shook her head and walked back to her cruiser, watching Trina's car drive off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters to go of a very mischievous Trina Decker ...


	4. Emma's shopping is interrupted, Sunday

Emma was flipping through some tank tops and button-ups in her favorite shop when Trina's recognizable voice froze her.

"Hey, Sheriff."

"Oh God ..."

"I'm not here to cause any trouble today, I promise," Trina laughed with a kind and comforting smile. "I'm actually here for souvenirs, and I'm just lucky I caught you. I THINK maybe you could help me out."

Emma hesitantly turned, fighting to keep her eyes on Trina's with a low-cut neckline of the woman's dress tempting her gaze to travel downward. "I uh ... don't think I'd be much help."

"Nonsense," Trina smiled, taking Emma's arm in hers to peruse through the summer dress section of the shop. "I wanna try on a few things. And you are the PERFECT woman to tell me what you really think."

Emma rolled her eyes with some laughter, allowing Trina to pull her through the shop. "And what makes you think I'll say anything?"

"Your EXPRESSION will say it all," Trina giggled, asking one of the staff members to help her choose a few outfits.

Trina sat the blushing, somewhat reluctant sheriff down on a seat and then disappeared into the dressing room to come out in a very respectable dress like the mayor would wear. When she came out, Emma's mouth dropped open. Regina in fashionable attire but with bare feet and no stockings ... Emma slowly raked her eyes up from Trina's feet - the skirt that was perhaps a size smaller than Regina herself would wear. Emma cleared her throat at the way the material stretched taut against those impressive thighs and that perfectly rounded ass.

"Well, we LIKE this one!" Trina chuckled, turning to look at herself in the mirror. She took her time allowing Emma to check her out as she pivoted and tugged at her clothing.  
When the salesperson was back to help her, Trina asked for something a little shorter and with a little more movement.

"I don't know why she wears such stiff items," Trina laughed from the changing room while she slipped her way into her next outfit. "You two are perfect for each other. Stiff in all the right ways ..."

Emma dropped her head in her hands and combed her hair out of her face. What had she done to deserve the torture of the fashion show she was watching? The woman was so much like Regina that Emma could even identify Regina-gestures at certain moments. When Trina turned just the right way, looking seriously at herself through the mirror, Emma's breath caught in her throat.

Emma also squirmed a little when Trina came out in her next outfit, appreciative eyes taking it all in. The exposed shoulders, the low neckline, and the short hem of the dress were all sensational. Trina's thousand-watt smile only accentuated it.

"Why do I have a feeling you would prefer me in the Regina-suit?" Trina teased, walking over to sit on Emma's knee to appreciate the sight they made in the mirror. "Although THIS is quite nice. Don't you think?"

Regina was sitting on her lap. Well, _Almost-Regina_ was sitting in her _almost-lap_. Emma couldn't move - actually thankful that her arousal couldn't be physically seen. Finally, Emma breathed again once Trina stood.

"You look good next to me," Trina giggled, trying on a few more outfits until she found one that made Emma blush - a black camisole and grey pencil skirt combination - the likes of which had obviously starred in a secret fantasy or two.

Trina wanted Emma to be able to see more of her body than Regina usually allowed. She wanted Emma to have to confront her desires in a confident way. And Trina wanted to be on display - she so loved to be on display.

They walked out of the store together with Trina strutting freely along beside the town sheriff. Teasingly, Trina walked some of the way a few steps ahead of her, encouraging Emma's eyes on her tight skirt and lacy camisole with every sway of her hips. Emma walked behind her, entranced.

When Regina exited a shop herself to see them walking down the sidewalk, she just about swallowed her tongue! That little floozy was parading around in formal attire from the same shop Regina herself found her clothes, but they were two sizes too small - and altogether too revealing! And was Emma Swan following hypnotically after that horrible influence?!

Regina saw red, marching across the street. Of course, she couldn't help but comment aloud. Angrily.

"Oh, come on - I wouldn't be caught dead in that!" Regina growled angrily, walking up to the two apparent friends. Addressing Trina. "Have you really NO place else to be? Certainly your visit is over by now."

Trina stopped right in front of Regina, winking at Emma even though the sheriff was still thoroughly distracted by the way the wind had blown one of the straps of her shirt off her shoulder. "I might be staying a few extra days, actually."

That scared Regina, remembering how she had pushed Emma so hard the blonde had stayed in Storybrooke all that time ago. And suddenly she was really worried that Trina and Emma would start seeing each other and she would be forced to watch it. Regina felt her breaths coming in unsteadily, confronting an issue she had been trying to ignore for longer than she cared to admit to herself - seeing Emma with anyone else romantically.

"Jealous yet?" Trina prompted sensationally, closing the space that remained between her and Emma with a little nudge to the sheriff's shoulder.

"I ... simply don't like you flaunting your ... body. When it looks so much like mine."

Trina sidled up to Emma leaving no space, and took the sheriff's hand in hers: "We're different in our own ways, I'm sure."

Emma pulled her hand away, shrugging to Regina when Trina reached up and playfully kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Sheriff," Trina giggled, walking fluidly down the street again as Emma's eyes dropped helplessly to that perfect, swaying ass again.

Regina saw what had caught Emma's attention, and things clicked more certainly into place. Emma was gawking at Trina with no control whatsoever.

"We'll be at the bar dancing tomorrow night!" Trina called over her shoulder, adding more sway to her hips when Emma's stare was reluctantly glued to her backside again. Entranced and helpless.

"Oh, come on!" Regina hissed under her breath, catching Emma's attention to gesture over to the flaunting way Trina walked. "You can't be serious. Look at her! She looks ... she ... she looks-"

"Like you," Emma whispered, immediately hoping Regina hadn't heard that. When she looked up to Regina's face, she couldn't tell, so she embarrassingly shuffled away after Trina. "Bye."

Regina watched after them, awestruck. Could things be so simple? Did Emma want her as she was? Certainly not ONLY her body or Emma would have acted on Trina's many flirtations. But Emma followed after the woman like a lost puppy. Could it be that Emma was so helpless because Trina merely REMINDED her of Regina? Could it be?

Regina found herself short of breath when she imagined Trina dancing with the town sheriff. Perhaps Regina would just have to see who Emma preferred after all - the loose woman's body, or Regina herself with all the insecurities and baggage that came along with hers.

Unmistakably, Regina's heart warmed, imagining she already knew that answer.


	5. Trina dance with Emma, Monday

"There you are, Sexy," Trina teased, waltzing into the police station late Monday morning with her purse slung over her shoulder and yet another insatiable outfit apparently glued to those mesmerizing curves.

"I'm not going dancing with you," Emma smiled, despite all efforts to remain serious and stoic amidst Trina's contagious smile. "You can forget about it. Regina would actually kill me."

"Did you SEE the way she looked at you when you walked away the last time?!" Trina scoffed, sitting up on Emma's desk in a very graceful, Regina-like manner. "She was jealous. VERY jealous. We're so close now - you can't give up yet, Blondie. I seriously think she's gonna be there tonight to cut in and have a dance with you tonight - as long as you show up, too."

"A dance? In front of everyone?" Emma gawked, confused at the woman's certainty.

"Yeah, well, maybe YOU didn't see the look in her eyes yesterday, but I did. And she'll be there. To - you know - protect you from _me_ , of course."

"Well, you ARE a dangerous woman," Emma snickered, leaning over her work to ignore the tanned legs crossed just beside her on the desk.

"Yeah, but something tells me that I'm not nearly as dangerous to you as Regina herself, hmm?" Trina asked, giving Emma's arm a nudge with her legs. "If this were Regina, you wouldn't even be able to look her in the eyes."

Emma swallowed hard, eyes snapping up to Trina's to realize that was probably true. She was struck mute again - her eyes then instinctively gazing over the legs that reminded her so terribly of Regina. But Regina would never wear a skirt so high, and because of that, Emma shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. She would never want to disrespect Regina by taking advantage of a situation. Emma DID wonder, however, if Trina was right. Was the jealousy opening Regina up to the possibility of being with Emma? Or even just _dancing_ with her? If that was true, maybe it was worth a shot. Even if Emma did embarrass herself.

"Are you always this lost in your own head?" Trina chuckled, slipping off the desk again to walk behind Emma's chair and rest her hands gently on the sheriff's tense shoulders.

Emma immediately pinched her shoulders together, spinning around frantically.

"You don't even like to be touched, hmm? Let's see if a little music and a change in wardrobe will change all that. Because if Regina shows ... you don't want to react like that, Sunshine."

Emma sighed: "She won't show. You don't know her - she won't show."

"Apparently we're some bizarre kind of clones. I think I know her taste, and you're definitely it."

Emma looked down, but Trina didn't let her stay sad for long. She shot her a brief smile and waved over her shoulder. "Be at Mike's for eleven, Sheriff."

"Whoa," Emma scoffed: "Eleven? You DO know this is a small town, right? And it's a Monday!"

"Just be there!"

It was the sentence Emma repeated to herself as she got dressed, trying to shake the nerves from her mind. It didn't matter what she wore, damnit. Any old thing would do. Even her usual jeans and tank top would suffice. In fact, Regina might think it strange if Emma were to dress up for the occasion. Not that Regina would show ...

Emma ended up in her usual get-up: tight dark jeans and a white tank top under her typical red leather jacket. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror for ten minutes before leaving the house, just psyching herself up. She could do it. Trina wouldn't embarrass her too badly. Regina could always show up in some strange turn of events, and possibly even give Emma the time of day. Hell, anything was possible.

Emma walked herself to the small dive bar, hands stuffed in her pockets. It was ten, and she wanted to show up earlier than Trina who was bound to arrive - stirring up trouble, no doubt, from the moment she arrived. Emma knew she would need at least one good drink before it all began.

Emma was only at the bar for fifteen minutes, in fact, when the most beautiful sight entered the door at the back: Regina Mills chewing nervously on her lower lip.

Pretending as if she hadn't noticed, Emma tore her eyes away through the crowd and dropped her gaze down into her bitter drink. She clenched her teeth and had to admit that a part of her hoped Regina WOULDN'T find her. The teases that could follow ... Emma didn't know if she could handle a mocking rejection. She was just trying to shield her face from sight when two hands rested on her hips from behind - Trina's by the flirty feel of them.

"I knew you'd show up early," Trina chuckled, prompting Emma to spin around so as not to seem quite so helpless to the woman's charms.

"I just came for a drink. Really."

Trina grinned: "Well, I came to dance, and I'm not leaving until you give me one good dance, Sheriff!" The woman's laughter made Emma smile. Trina could look so like Regina, and it was absolutely thrilling to see her look so free and content. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Emma found herself pulled onto the dance floor where she started awkwardly moving her feet next to Trina's more experienced moves and sways.

The fever pitch of Emma's mortification of the evening, however, came when Trina bent down in front of her with the tempting ass almost flush with Emma's groin. It was with a red flush that Emma looked up to see Regina watching them with one eyebrow raised. Emma's eyes went so wide in embarrassment, Regina's shock warmed considerably, but Emma was too flushed and panicked to notice. She pulled Trina up and insisted they go sit for a while.

"Are you insane?" Trina laughed over the loud music: "I'm just getting into the rhythm! Come on, relax a little, Sexy!"

"No, no, I'm not really a good dancer," Emma said with her heart pounding when another voice interrupted their conversation.

"But maybe with the right partner ..."

Trina and Emma both turned with shock to see Regina standing there, seemingly confident about her choice to show up. Trina couldn't help but smile at the uptight outfit Regina had chosen to show up in at a dive bar - she wore a navy blue pencil skirt and a cream-colored shirt with a swoop neck that was pinned neatly by her left shoulder. It was a sort of elegance that didn't fit with the surroundings, but then again, Regina never was one to fit in.

Trina was still holding onto Emma's arms when she looked to the sheriff with sparkling eyes. "Ooh, look who was right ..."

Emma felt like she couldn't breathe - Regina had shown up after all. She just stared at Regina for the longest time until she felt Trina take her hands and offer them to Regina. It was as if Emma were a doll for all the motor skills she seemed to possess.

"Here, take her!" Trina laughed to the woman who gently took Emma's hands in her own. "I think you've just broken her anyway!"

When Trina slipped off laughing, Emma cleared her throat and willed some control back into her limbs.

Emma swallowed hard, mumbling: "You look ..."

"Like I finally understand what all your clumsiness around me has been about?" Regina finished with a smirk that dazzled in her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath in and then out, leading Regina a little closer to her. Taking in the beautiful sight and the even more beautiful willingness to be close. "Regina ..."

"If you ask me if you're dreaming - or something equally cliched - I might just walk out the way I came."

Emma smiled and put one arm gently around Regina's back and the other clasping Regina's hand in classical dancing form. "Maybe it's best I keep my mouth shut altogether then."

Regina smiled and stepped into the slow rhythm Emma had started against the music. "Maybe ... I suppose it depends what we're talking about."

"You ... look ... wow."

"See, THAT I don't mind," Regina chuckled, squeezing Emma's hand when the sheriff began to ogle her more obviously. "Just keep your eyes up here while this whole bar is watching, will you?"

Emma tingled: "And after ...?"

Regina kept herself close with Emma - pulling close enough to feel Emma's chest brush just momentarily against hers. "I make no promises, Miss Swan. I just think ... we need to talk."

Emma's eyes went darker somehow at the sentiment that there was much to decide between them, and at the sincere reaction, Regina melted into her arms.

"Not that I'm excluding more _interesting_ activities from our schedule ..."

Emma stiffened, and Regina found herself smiling. Ah, so that was all it took - the mention of a little intimacy. Suddenly Regina's mind was alight with new and amusing possibilities.

"You ... you're not just here because you're mad at Trina ...?"

"Not just," Regina teased, correcting it when she saw Emma's eyes drop. "Emma, I'm teasing, Dear. I'm sorry - I ... I'm afraid I'm not very good at this, but these past few days have allowed me to see how blind I've been. And that I have been a little ... well, _jealous_."

Emma smiled at her, and Regina's nervousness evaporated as one song mixed into another, prompting a better rhythm between their overheated bodies. Emma took Regina's hand in hers, lacing the other arm around Regina's back to dance properly, summoning all the grace she could for the woman who deserved to be treated like the queen she was.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like an idiot," Emma teased back when she had gathered back some of her confidence, and the sexy smirk had Regina's knees go a little weak.

"I don't blame you for all the teasing that woman's done to you," Regina said, finding herself dancing more closely with Emma than she thought she would like. Regina's eyes dropped to Emma's lips at the feel of the comforting arms around her. "I might have some making up to do for that identical sadist, hmm?"

Emma almost whimpered.

Regina smirked at the sound only she could hear, already enjoying the sexual tension mounting between them. As if it weren't enough before ...

When Emma closed her eyes to the slow side-to-side drifted dance they started, Regina swallowed hard and whispered into Emma's ear: "I think we have some talking to do. Some miscommunications to iron out ... don't you, Miss Swan?"

Emma fell into an even slower pace to their steps as she breathed in the scent of Regina. The feel of Regina in her arms was intoxicating, and knowing she was interested had Emma's heart beating wildly in her chest.

"And ... I suppose ... some other things we'll need to ... iron out, too," Regina continued hesitantly, humming with laughter when Emma abandoned the dance floor without warning - pulling Regina through the crowd of people after her. "Miss Swan! What do you think you're doing?"

"Ironing should never be procrastinated!" Emma yelled over the music, finding the exit and gesturing to it before giving a serious look back to Regina. "If you want, I mean."

Regina started to feel the tingles that swarmed her inexplicably so many other times, missing a particular flavor to their often-heated conversations. "My my, you don't sound very certain, Miss Swan."

When Regina crossed her arms over her chest, Emma reached out and grabbed the woman's bicep - guiding her outside until they were out back privately where she pushed Regina up against the wall in playful, teasing protest. "You impossible woman," Emma whispered with just the hint of a smile: "Is this what you want? To drive me completely inane? You just apologized for Trina having teased me sadistically, and then you say we have some things to sort out, and when I ask if that's what you really want, you make fun of me for chickening out? ... You're really pushing it, Your Majesty."

Regina let her eyes trace over Emma's face for the first time, taking in every detail as she exhaled and brought her hands lovingly to Emma's strong shoulders. "I can try to be less infuriating, but I don't promise any changes overnight."

Emma warmed immediately at the touches and that well-intentioned, beautiful smile that lifted to Regina's eyes.

"We've been oblivious, haven't we? ... Because I HAVE wanted this, Emma ... I just can't believe I didn't see it until now."

"Well, we have your little freaky clone to thank for this," Emma smirked, careful not to push Regina too far although seeing how Regina liked being pushed up against the brick wall was already stirring a need deep inside of her.

"Trina something?" Regina chuckled: "Yes, we'll have to thank her for her loose behavior later. Maybe you should be throwing HER up against the wall. Something tells me she might be a bit more ... malleable."

Emma laughed then, stepping into Regina's space. Keeping their bodies so close that their noses were nearly touching, Emma explained: "I was so enticed by her because she looks identical to you, Regina ... you do know that by now, don't you?"

"But she would certainly be an easier lay ..."

Nearly laughing again, Emma leaned just another inch further and planted a very tender but slow kiss on Regina's lips, drawing back to leave them both breathless for a long, quiet moment. "I ... prefer the challenge, Madam Mayor."

"Is that what I am?" Regina whispered cautiously, her breath coming out in shaky installments: "I'm a challenge, Miss Swan?"

At the hungry look in Regina's eyes, Emma's lips turned up into a grin and her hands slipped over Regina's perfect hips. "Not for me."

Emma kissed her again - more deeply - and felt Regina moan into her mouth. _Thank you, Trina,_ Emma thought as she felt the barriers between herself and Regina fade away. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Please leave a comment - they never cease to brighten my day.
> 
> I am also open to requests, but no promises!


End file.
